russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kantar Media: Top 30 Most Watched TV Programs in October 2018
November 8, 2018 *ABS-CBN continues to beat GMA Network and IBC by a wide margin according to data from Kantar Media for the whole month of October 2018 *IBC got a total of 20 slots on this month’s 30 most-watched TV programs *GMA Network only got one slot on this month’s 30 most-watched TV programs *Kantar Media supplies data coming from Urban and Rural areas while NUTAM (counterpart on GMA Network) only get ratings from selected Urban ares in the Philippines Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. FPJ's Ang Probinsyano (Coco Martin), Ngayon at Kailanman (Joshua Garcia, Julia Barretto), The Kids' Choice (Robi Domingo, Eric Nicolas), Wansapanataym presents Maniken ni Monica (Vivoree Esclito, Jerome Ponce, CK Kieron), Home Sweetie Home, TV Patrol Nine out of 30 most watched programs were produced by ABS-CBN, led by “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” (43.6%) and followed by “TV Patrol” (32.2%). Also in the top ten were “Ngayon at Kailanman” (29.4%), “The Kids’ Choice” (25.6%), “Wansapantaym” (23.5%), “Home Sweetie Home” (22.6%), “Meteor Garden” (22.5%), “Halik” (22.1%), and “MMK 25” (21.8%). 'Here’s the Top 30 Most Watched Regularly Airing Programs in October 2018': Top 30 most watched regularly airing programs in October 2018 in national urban and rural homes (excluding specials) #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 43.6% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 41.5% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 40.9% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 40.8% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Blackwater Elite vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 40.7% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: TNT Ka Tropa vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 40.5% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 40.3% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 40.1% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Meralco Bolts vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''2018 PBA Governors' Cup: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 39.4% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 37.6% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 36.7% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordeluna?'' (IBC) - 36.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 35.7% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.2% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 30.7% #''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.4% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 28.3% #''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 26.7% #''The Kids' Choice'' (ABS-CBN) - 25.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 24.4% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 23.5% #''Home Sweetie Home: Walang Kapares'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''Meteor Garden'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.5% #''Halik'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.1% #''MMK 25'' (ABS-CBN) - 21.8% #''T.O.D.A.S.'' (IBC) - 20.5% #''Valerina'' (IBC) - 19.8% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 19.6% Meanwhile apart from raking high TV ratings every night, primetime teleserye “Halik” is also a hit online as it garnered over 3.6 million weekly views on iWant TV and a consistent trending topic on social media.